Technological and Scientific Research Association
The Technological and Scientific Research Association '''(often shortened '''TSRA) is an organization that is dedicated to what its name suggests: technology and science. The main purpose of the TSRA is to frequently invent or research technology of any sort, as well as focus on various sciences in the world of Azeroth. While the TSRA have seen numerous moments of use in history, they have not been the most notable of groups to assist in any matters. However, even as they work in offices and not on the front lines, their work has been of assistance in the past. The TSRA mainly operates in Sector 42. History Originally, the TSRA was formed in the city of Gnomeregan, as a foundation for the ideal focuses of the original leader that carry on today, mainly the research of technology and science. As it began in Gnomeregan with Gnomish tinkerers and scientists, it was largely kept to Gnomish society when it came to membership. About twenty years would pass before Dwarven engineers would soon find their way into the organization as well. It became obvious that research alone should not be the center of focus for the TSRA. When a new leader was appointed for the organization, the TSRA soon made a new goal clear, to invent and to create as well as research. With their purpose increased, the TSRA's use skyrocketed, going from a mere research team to a full-fledged organization of engineers, scientists, and researchers alike. As the organization grew in popularity, the membership of the TSRA began to broaden. Humans with an interest in engineering often took a turn towards Gnomeregan, and numerous engineers were intrigued by the TSRA and its purpose. As membership expanded ever since its formation, the TSRA became more and more appreciated and useful to Gnomeregan. Soon enough, the TSRA had a large sector designated for its own activities within the city, and received all of the funding it needed to carry out its operations. Just as individuals would create their own inventions, the TSRA became responsible for numerous creations and inventions, as well as a supplier of engineered goods. Following the end of the Second War, the TSRA looked towards expansion. Though it wouldn't just settle in other cities and locations, the organization hoped to promote its cause to the outside world and gain more members. The TSRA was met with fortune as individuals from outside kingdoms and lands agreed to support the group, as well as magi from Dalaran agreeing to assist them in scientific research. The fall of Gnomeregan became problematic for the TSRA, as their sector in the city was situated in a location that, though they were further inside the city, were easily trapped inside. However, most of the TSRA survived through use of weaponry and the Dalaranian aid of magic, and the use of an emergency escape route before radiation was released. Lacking in their primary sector, the TSRA was at a loss as to what to do next. The next rational step was to situate themselves in Ironforge with the rest of the Gnomes, as well as settle in other areas, such as establishing research outposts, working in other cities, and more. As the years dragged on, many began to break away from the TSRA, to seek other opportunities for the time being, or to simply leave altogether. When Operation Gnomeregan came to light, the TSRA immediately jumped to its feet to assist, ready to reclaim its lost sector. Original supporters of the TSRA also flocked to the organization once again. The TSRA immediately supported Gelbin Mekkatorque in his work to reclaim Gnomeregan, and was efficient in its construction of resources and weaponry to be used. After a portion of Gnomeregan was reclaimed, the TSRA orchestrated its own operations to reclaim their former sector, and were successful, as well as being able to devise a method to repel the radiation from the area. Fairly soon, the TSRA had its headquarters back up and running. Ever since, the TSRA has been a fully fuctioning supporter of the Grand Alliance. They operate within their sector and outside of it, still accepting membership from all races. Serving true to their role, the TSRA does not fight on the front lines today, but serves as a supplier of weaponry and researches everything from curious phenomena in the world to the technology of the enemy. Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnomeregan Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Engineering Organizations Category:TSRA